


Nirvana and Anamun

by CruelBritania



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alice Cullen Bashing, Cultural Appropriation, Cultural Misappropriation, Edward Cullen Bashing, F/M, Past Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, References to Aztec Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelBritania/pseuds/CruelBritania
Summary: Another Edward leaves Bella story, this time with Aztec Demi-Gods.Inspired by Jojo's Bizzare Adventure.I don't own anything.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

Rihanna as Nirvana Doutfyire/Nahualtl Ophihiuchus

Sanatana (Jojo) as Anamun Doutfyire/Jaguar'Sun

Kristen Stewart as Bella Swan

(Can we just admire how adorable she looks in this photo?)

Esidisi (Jojo) as Tonatiuh/Nirvana's father


	2. Prologue

Not the usual lowly primitives you were familiar with. 

Like humans, they were their own species. No deals with Titans, blessings from Nature or outworldly beings. They didn't have a name for themselves, they had their own community, a rather small one, but that was it. They didn't reproduce much, as they didn't see a need.

They looked like humans, but they were much different. They were much powerful, menacing and their blood is blue. As far as anyone was concerned, they used to be worshipped, so you could call the half human children Demi-Gods.

They were said to be immortal, but like humans they would eventually die at some point. Give or take a few 1000 years or so. They abandoned humans once they realised that they taught them enough about technology lead to destruction. So they left humans to their own devices, accepting the destruction that awaits for the humans to feed the Earth.

What were their favourite foods? Well, they didn't really need to eat as they could last 5 years without substance. But preferably vampires. Disgusting beings with no self control, who saw humans as play things with no respect for life. Stories of them spreaded with each generation, but were still rarely caught.

It's been years since they made themselves known to the world, becoming myths. Same could be said for the children as they blended in with today's society, making up their own lives.

The same would be for the youngest out of 3, Nirvana. That wasn't her actual name, but it was the one she was going by. She was only 2,381 which would be 20 in human years once you do the calculation. It took her awhile to convince her father to finally let her go, as she was still a baby in his eyes.

She and her husband, Anamun were moving to Forks, which was said to be a rainy and boring place. It was almost perfect. They could live a nice quiet life together for a short while, which consisted of exploring the human culture, as they themselves hardly evolved.

They were going to haft choose a mutual sounding name to represent the both of them, and they had chosen Doutfyire. What they didn't know is that problems in future await, and their involvement would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> For picture I will be using both fanart and photos of celebrities.
> 
> I write my stories using my phone, so if the pictures not big on your computer then sorry.
> 
> You read the tags correctly, there will in fact be cultural misappropriation or something like that.
> 
> Mythology is f'cked, and while my original characters are based on Aztec myths, I am raising awareness that most of the culture will not be presented correctly.


End file.
